PS I love you
by Twilightgirl141
Summary: Best friends for life Edward and BElla go to college email each other every week and when Bella gets an Email saying PS I love you she jumps on a plane to find out if its true or just a joke.What will happen? ONE SHOT,I suck at summarys better the sound


Title: PS I love you.

Penname: Twilightgirl141.

Disclaimer: I Wish I were lucky but Im not and I dont own Twilight.

Summery: Best friends for life Edward and BElla go to college email each other every week and when Bella gets an Email saying PS I love you she jumps on a plane to find out if its true or just a will happen? ONE SHOT,I suck at summarys better the sound  
Rating:T

Human

Submitted for the 'Edwartist and Bandella' contest.

BPOV

In first grade I met my best friend, in second grade I met my best friends brother, in 3rd grade I fell in love with my best friends brother.

I know it seems crazy to think about a 3rd grader falling in love when 3rd graders don't even know what love is, but it happens, to me.

We all grew up together,

Alice,

Edward,

And Emmet.

They where my best friends and watching Emmet leave for college was hard it was like losing my big brother.

Watching Alice leave for fashion school in New York was hard since I was going to New Hampshire.

But watching Edward leave for New York was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.

Sure we would keep in touch but I would no longer see my best friends anymore.

*two years later*

We all kept in touch going home for holidays and emailing each other almost daily but it was not the same I still miss then but I have new friends now.

And Alice has her Boyfriend Jasper

Emmet has his new wife Rosalie.

And Edward well he is studying to become a docter so I don't think he has time for anything right now.

I was in my dorm room with my room mate Angela sweet girl she is not to prying and she is shy just like me.

And I was checking my email.

I got one from my mom asking me to come home for new years, one from Alice giving me her daily update and after I typed a short reply to both of them I got a new email from Edward.

He was busy and could only email me once or twice a week but I understood.

_Hey Bella:_

_How are you? I hope you are well. _

_I miss everyone and can you really beleave I really miss high school._

_I wish You and I where not so far away. Alice says Hi of course she is looking over my shoulder as I write this. Stupid little nosie pixie. _

_So I was think maybe you could came here for Christmas and then we could all go to Forks together? _

_Well I have to get to school soon so email be soon please_

_Love _

_Edward._

_PS I love you._

OK so I just about to type a reply when saying I would love to come for WAIT WHAT

What did he just say?

PS I love you?

Do I need glasses?

OK he ment I love you like a sister right?

That had to be it but just in case I shut down the computer and went to take a shower .

I thought the shower would relax me but it didn't.

"OK so Bella" I said in my head you can tell me you have loved him since 3rd grade or you can beleave that he ment I love you like a sister. PICK

Oh boy was I never going to be able to think about anything else.

EPOV

Why has she not writen back?

She got my email right so I checked my email for the 40th time that hour .

"You have no new messages" the computer told me

"AGHHHH" I yelled

I build up my courage and tell Bella I loved her and she wont reply.

"AGHHHHH" I yelled again.

"yelling at the computer again Edward"? Jasper my room mate and sister Boyfriend asked me.

"YES" I said

"well ok don't let me inturup you" he said

I checked my email again still nothing.

Well ok I wont be able to thing of anything else for awhile.

BPOV.

I got a cheap ticket to New York for the next day I just wanted to write an email but I knew I had to talk to him.

When the plane landed I was so nervous I swer I almost barfed.

I flagged down a taxi and told the driver Edwards address.

I got there and I was so sick I had butterflies in my tummy.

I knocked on his door.

A blonde guy anwered the door.

"Let me guess" he said

"Bella right"?

"yup how did you know"?

"Oh Alice and Edward talk about you non stop" he said

"I know you just as well as them, they have told me every thing about you" He added

"well ok Alice also talks about you Jasper right"? I asked him

"right"

"OK so is Edward here"?

"Yup sleeping, I'll go get him" Jasper told me

"Oh no I don't want to wake him, I'll just wait" I told him

"trust me He would want to be wokin up" He said

"fine go get him" I gave in

As Jasper went to get Edward I looked around, nice room I guess very messy but two boys lived here so

"BELLA" I heard

"EDWARD" I yelled

I saw Jasper leave out the door giving me a wink.

I blushed.

"Bella you're here in New York " he said while giving me a bear hug

"Yup" I said popping the "p"

"So what are you doing here, not that I' not happy to see you but don't you have school? He asked me

"Well Yes but I have good grades I think it will be all right" I told him

Then I bit my lip.

"and also to talk about your email" I said in a wisper

I really thought he was gonna laugh and say it was a joke Bella

But he didn't I looked up and saw him stareing at me.

"What about my email" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"the end part. I said

"Well Bella I can see you thought I was joking and I am hurt that you think so little of me to beleave that I would say that as a joke" He said so fast I just got it all

"Well" I said looking down and biting my lip

"I love you to and have since 3rd grade" I said really fast even Alice would not under stand that..

I looked up at him only to be met by his lips crashing to mine.

I have pictured kissing him but really kissing him was WOW no words can describe it.

He pulled away when we need air. And leaned out for heads together.

" I love you Bella" He said

"I love you Edward" I told him

**AN**

**OK so what do you think?**

**I was trying to sleep and this popped in my head and I kept tossing a turning until I just grabbed my laptop and typed at 2 in the morning. Maybe now I can sleep. But really what did you think? I know there are spelling mistakes but like I said it 2 am and I have to get up at 7 AGH I think I might die. OH well**

**Review's make the world a better place.**


End file.
